


Однажды в кофейне...

by Lavender_Din



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din
Summary: Написано на стони-бинго.ключ "Я - сама неотвратимость!"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, совсем АУ, без супергероев, ООС - куда же без него

  


Так ли мне худо, насколько себя жалко?  
(О. Громыко «Верные враги»)

  
  
«Если ты разговариваешь с Богом – это молитва. Если Бог разговаривает с тобой – это шизофрения».  
Стив перечитывает эту фразу уже в пятый раз.  
Вообще-то, большую часть комментариев Стив игнорирует – после той статьи в журнале (с фотографией во весь разворот – зачем, ну, зачем, он же скоромный архитектор и немного художник, а не какая-то там звезда) их стало слишком много, как и подписчиков, которые эти комментарии оставляют. Взгляд, конечно, выхватывает периодически ту или иную фразу, впрочем, Стив редко заострял на них внимание.  
До сих пор.  
Потому что до сих пор никто и никогда не писал ему ничего подобного.  
Или Стив просто не видел.  
Потому что даже пересмотреть, не то, что прочитать под тысячу комментариев, плюс-минус ещё штук триста – нет уж, не к нему. При всём его хорошем отношении к своим подписчикам.  
В этот раз просто так сложилось. Стив просто заходит в инстаграм, чтобы опубликовать новое фото и полюбоваться предыдущим. Предыдущее он сделал сегодня утром, во время пробежки в парке, на нём – обрамлённый зеленью и подсвеченный лучами восходящего солнца старый мостик над ручьём. Опубликовал, даже не прогоняя через фильтры, и сопроводил подписью: «Даже когда ты один, красотой с тобой говорит Бог...». Стив пребывал в восторге от получившегося фото.  
И вот тут взгляд останавливается на длинной фразе в комментариях. Вот этой самой. Про молитву и шизофрению.  
Автором сего опуса является некто с ником Апельсиновый Пончик и ярко-оранжевым в зеленую крапинку пончиком на аватарке. Информация в профиле закрыта, чтобы посмотреть фотографии, нужно подписываться, но делать этого Стив, естественно, не собирается.  
Проще и разумнее всего комментарий проигнорировать, хоть тот и задел в душе Стива те струны, которые отвечают за любовь к Господу и нелюбовь к подобным шуточкам. Господь заповедовал прощать, что Стив и делает. Прощает этого неразумного.  
На дураков не обижаются.  
После чего Стив делает то, что собирался. В смысле, публикует фотографию. На этот раз это фото счастливого Доджера с мячиком в зубах. И снова сопровождает её подписью: «Мой замечательный пёс. Потому что никто не должен быть один».  
Это именно то, что Стив сейчас хочет сообщить миру.  
И в ответ… Уже через каких-то десять минут Стив получает в ответ от Апельсинового Пончика фразу: «Ка-ак же себя жалко-то, а!»  
После чего некоторое время со злорадным удовлетворением наблюдает, как подписчики объясняют этому Апельсиновому Пончику, насколько тот не прав, что у кого угодно может быть в жизни не самая светлая полоса, что в подобные моменты нужно человека поддержать… И так далее.  
Апельсиновый Пончик же ни на какие фразы не реагирует и в полемику с оппонентами не вступает.  
Самое интересное, что Стив, в общем-то, даже не обижается. Потому что Апельсиновый Пончик в данной ситуации прав чуть более чем абсолютно.  
Стиву действительно себя жалко. Стиву плохо, грустно, тоскливо, ему хочется на ручки, чтобы его погладили, принесли ему подарок, дали конфету, устроили сеанс обнимашек...  
Чтобы ему сказали, что всё хорошо и что его любят.  
Любят за то, что он есть. Вот такой вот.  
С последним как раз проблема. Из-за чего Стив и страдает самозабвенно уже который день.  
Личные отношения не складываются, счастья в жизни не видать, кругом одна работа и конца-края ей не видно. В общем, никто не погладит и на ручки не возьмёт. Да уж… Личная жизнь – это не проект, где всё можно начертить и просчитать.  
Впрочем, уныние – грех. Стив старается не грешить. Но получается не всегда.  
Доджер тычется Стиву в ноги, и Стив откладывает телефон. Будут ему сейчас обнимашки.  
С Доджером.  
Доджер лижет Стиву руку и с радостью даёт себя потискать.  
Что несколько примиряет Стива с окружающей действительностью.  
Вдоволь наобнимавшись с Доджером и употребив по назначению заказанную пиццу, Стив выдаёт в инстаграм очередную фотографию с очередной подписью.  
«Не позволяй мелким неприятностям разрушить твоё счастье».  
На что очень быстро получает в ответ: «Правильно, лучше дождаться чего-то действительно эпического, и с чувством выполненного долга отползти на кладбище».  
Стив видит этот комментарий, скрипит зубами, бурчит «Кому не спится в полвторого ночи?» и сносит запись к чёртовой матери.  
Господь заповедовал прощать, но Стив твёрдо решает набить Апельсиновому Пончику лицо, если каким-то чудом подвернется таковая возможность. И с чувством выполненного долга нести этот грех всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
* * *  
  


Вы верите в любовь с первого взгляда или мне выйти и зайти второй раз?  
(с)

  
  
То, что кофе закончился, Стив выясняет в три часа ночи ровно.  
Не то, чтобы ему так уж нужен был сейчас кофе, но пустая жестяная банка вдруг заставляет Стива пересмотреть планы на оставшуюся часть ночи. То есть, Стив твёрдо решает выпить кофе в самое ближайшее время. Тем более что в планах ничего, кроме подушки, и не было.  
Самым простым, конечно, было бы посещение ближайшего круглосуточного супермаркета, а потом немного возни с кофемашиной. Но сейчас Стив не ищет лёгких путей, а потому вспоминает о кофейне, открывшейся с неделю назад за квартал от офиса, где он работал. Сам Стив туда пока не дошёл, а вот более расторопные коллеги были в неизменном восторге от напитков и всячески хвалили «Кофейные мечты». Так почему бы и ему, наконец, не приобщиться? Да, в три часа ночи. Как раз самое время.  
  
В кофейне царят полумрак и аромат кофе. А ещё, музыка.  
Песня начинается именно в тот момент, когда Стив делает шаг через порог. Это тягучая мелодия, где основную партию ведёт гитара. Где басы резонируют с низким голосом Джонни Кэша.  
  
_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_  
  
Песня окружает Стива, обволакивает, подхватывает и несёт прямо к барной стойке, где, кажется, дремлет бариста.  
А дальше происходит то, к чему Стив прямо сейчас оказывается не готов.  
Если к подобному вообще можно подготовиться.  
Даже если очень ждать и хотеть.  
Надеяться и верить.  
Это всё равно становится шоком, ударяет в грудь тяжёлым кузнечным молотом…  
…И делает Стива счастливым. Здесь и сейчас.  
Бариста поднимает голову, смотрит на ночного гостя, кажется, с лёгким раздражением, встряхивает головой, проводит пятернёй по коротким волосам, взлохмачивая их.  
Стив смотрит на баристу, на его лицо, ловит усталый и немного сонный взгляд самых прекрасных на свете карих глаз, и понимает, что больше ему некуда и незачем идти.  
«Рано или поздно Бог остановит тебя».  
  
\- Вы верите в любовь с первого взгляда? – это совсем не то, что Стив собирался сказать, но произносит он именно это.  
\- Я даже в любовь с первого раза не верю, - спокойно сообщает Тони (по крайней мере, именно это имя выгравировано на небольшой металлической полоске-бейдже), - но время иногда можно провести неплохо.  
Стив не сразу понимает, что Тони имеет в виду, а когда понимает, кажется, краснеет. И немного обижается.  
\- Кофе? – как ни в чём ни бывало, задаёт вопрос Тони.  
\- Определённо, кофе, - кивает Стив. – Самый большой, без сахара и молока. С собой.  
Вообще-то, с куда большим удовольствием Стив выпил бы кофе непосредственно в кофейне, любуясь обретённым предметом нежных чувств, но при этом он понимает, что лучше всё-таки притормозить. В конце концов, он и сам не слишком-то верит в любовь с первого взгляда. Хотя всё его существо сейчас кричит о том, что это именно она и есть.  
  
Кофе, выпитый уже в машине, оказывается превосходным.  
Так что, определённо, у Стива теперь есть вполне обоснованный повод заходить в эту кофейню.  
  
* * *  
  
Кажется, Мироздание над ним издевается. Впрочем, нет, Стиву не кажется, Стив в этом уверен.  
Всю неделю он, как на работу, ходит в кофейню, причём, даже ночью бывал, но ему категорически не везёт – Тони он там не застал ни разу. К выходным Стив начинает верить в то, что Тони ему привиделся.  
Расспросы персонала ни к чему не приводят. В ответ Стив сначала получает изумленный взгляд, словно бы он спрашивал о ком-то неизвестном, а не о таком же сотруднике кофейни, а потом дежурную улыбку и предложение добавить в кофе какой-нибудь сироп.  
Зато Стив досконально изучает ассортимент и обстановку кофейни. То, что он не смог разглядеть в первый свой визит сюда, когда был заинтересован исключительно баристой, Стив разглядывает в каждый свой визит, подмечая раз за разом всё новые детали.  
Это даже интересно.  
Шоколад на кофейных зёрнах в креманках на столах каждый день разный – молочный, чёрный, белый, более или менее горький; но всегда и для всех одинаковый и никогда даже два его вида не смешиваются.  
Висящие на стенах в небольших рамках картины – в основном, сделанные под старину фотографии винтажных мотоциклов.  
Кофемашина – это вообще отдельная история. Блестящий медью шедевр стимпанка, утыканный манометрами и колбами, который, кажется, может действовать абсолютно самостоятельно и даже имеет зачатки интеллекта – по крайней мере, Стиву нравится так думать.  
Запрятанный в самом дальнем углу столик, ставший здесь у Стива любимым, никогда не бывает занят – посетители, если уж остаются, предпочитают столики у окна. Хотя гораздо чаще они берут что-нибудь с собой.  
  
К концу недели Стив решает, что Тони ему всё-таки привиделся, это раз, и хватит столько времени сидеть в кофейне – это два. За кофе сюда теперь будет бегать ассистентка. Милая Пэгги в последнее время как-то уж слишком часто спрашивает, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь, и Стиву уже просто стыдно раз за разом отвечать «нет». Теперь вот будет нужен кофе. К тому же, погода на улице хорошая, прогулки пешком полезны, так что…  
Впрочем, дня через три Стиву снова случается оказаться в кофейне самому. Утром. Рано. В лёгком начале пятого. Причиной такого визита стало то, что он задержался на работе. Да, самую малость, всего-то просидел всю ночь над проектом. Но вдохновение – штука суровая, а творить, определённо, лучше вместе с ним. В итоге Стив заканчивает творческую часть проекта, и это абсолютно точно нужно отметить чашкой хорошего кофе. И чем крепче, тем лучше…  
  
Больше чем недельное ожидание оказывается вознагражденным.  
Стив, облегченно выдыхает и на несколько секунд замирает, глядя на предмет своих грёз, который всё-таки оказался живым человеком.  
А потом проходит на своё любимое место.  
Бариста, Тони, кажется, не обратил на Стива никакого внимания, когда тот зашёл. Но сейчас и на ближайшие минут десять Стиву это, пожалуй, и не нужно. Он просто посидит себе спокойно за своим столиком, посмотрит, послушает…  
Стив отмечает смену репертуара: обычно в кофейне негромко играли лёгкие ненавязчивые мелодии, теперь же из динамиков звучит бодрая мелодия, а женский голос поёт, что, так или иначе…  
  
_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_  
  
Стив смеётся почти в голос – надо же, как в тему подобралась песня.  
Так или иначе…  
  
\- Кофе? – неожиданно звучит над ухом.  
Или Тони имеет свойство бесшумно передвигаться, или Стив слишком увлёкся песней. Впрочем, это, конечно, не важно.  
Стив смотрит на Тони. Довольно долго. Даже слишком, пожалуй.  
\- Позовите меня, когда вернётесь в этот мир и определитесь с заказом, - сообщает Тони и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
А Стив понимает, что совершенно этого не хочет.  
И вообще.  
Сейчас или никогда.  
\- Меня зовут Стив Роджерс… - сообщает Стив.  
\- Это крайне важная информация, я бы без неё никак не обошёлся - с самым серьёзным видом кивает Тони. – Сироп в кофе добавить?  
\- …И я в вас влюбился.  
Ему, в общем-то, всё равно, насколько странно он сейчас выглядит, и насколько странно звучат его слова. Стиву просто нужно сообщить Тони о том, что он чувствует.  
\- Попробуете дынный? – признание Тони игнорирует. - Или выберете что-то менее… экстремальное?  
Вообще-то, Стив употребляет чёрный кофе, иногда с молоком. Это выучил уже весь персонал кофейни. Но Тони же отсутствовал…  
Честно говоря, Стиву сейчас вообще не хочется разговаривать на тему кофе. Стив бы предпочёл выспросить, где Тони был всё это время, по какому графику работает и не хотел бы он в ближайшие выходные выбраться куда-нибудь прогуляться… пообщаться… познакомиться поближе.  
В итоге он молчит. А Тони спокойно разворачивается и удаляется обратно к барной стойке.  
Чтобы, впрочем, вернуться через несколько минут с подносом и вручить Стиву огромный стакан латте, украшенный горой взбитых сливок. С лёгким флёром кокосового аромата – видимо, для Тони именно кокосовый сироп оказался менее экстремален для кофе, нежели дынный.  
\- За счёт заведения, - хмыкает Тони, удаляясь обратно за барную стойку.  
Рядом с кофе, на тарелочке, лежит капкейк с шапкой розового, как выясняется, малинового, крема.  
Слишком сладко.  
Но Стив героически употребляет принесённое по назначению. Правда, вприкуску с кофейными зёрнами в горьком шоколаде, что несколько облегчает процесс.  
А потом с благодарностью принимает от Тони стакан холодной воды. Да уж, подобное запить просто необходимо.  
\- Исходя из того, что вы мне тут выдали, - невзначай сообщает Тони, - я подумал, что латте с двойным сиропом и капкейк с кремом – это именно то, что вам нужно.  
Надо же. Сироп, оказывается, был ещё и двойной.  
\- И почему же вы так подумали? – со вздохом интересуется Стив, интуитивно чувствуя, что ответ у него восторга не вызовет.  
\- Сладкое стимулирует работу мозга, - с самым серьёзным видом произносит Тони. – А я ещё в прошлый раз подметил, что вам это не помешает.  
Издевается, вздохнув, понимает Стив.  
\- Вам принести нормальный кофе? – не меняя тона, спрашивает Тони.  
Стив едва заметно улыбается: несомненно, нормальный кофе – это только тот кофе, в котором нет никакой чуши вроде сиропа или взбитых сливок. В крайнем случае молоко, но сейчас даже молока не нужно.  
\- Самый большой, - соглашается Стив. – Без сливок, молока и, тем более, без сахара или сиропа. С собой.  
К заказу прилагается маленькая горькая шоколадка с чили-перцем. Стив просто-таки умиляется подобной заботе.  
Уже на пороге он замирает и вслушивается в слова очередной песни.  
  
_Now I'm on my feet again  
Better things are bound to happen  
All my dues surely must be paid  
Many miles and many tears  
Times were hard but now they're changing  
You should know that I'm not afraid  
Ooh, I want you to stay  
Ooh, I want you today  
I'm ready for love  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love  
I'm ready for love  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love  
Oh, for your love_  
  
Закрывая за собой дверь, Стив решает, что это хороший знак.  
  
* * *  
  


\- А как же любовь с первого взгляда?  
\- Я, к счастью, плохо вижу.  
(с)

  
  
Рабочий график Тони Стив запоминает быстро, потому что график этот предельно прост. График радует и не радует Стива одновременно: Тони работает исключительно по ночам, ночь через ночь. С одной стороны, ночных посетителей в кофейне, когда туда приходит Стив, почему-то нет вообще, что даёт возможность оставаться наедине с предметом обожания, с другой же… С другой стороны по ночам Стиву хочется спать. Хотя бы иногда. Ибо после ночного бдения в кофейне весьма сложно адекватно воспринимать окружающую действительность в офисе. А приходится, тем более, что после завершения творческой фазы проекта в дело вступают точные инженерные расчёты. Впрочем, пока у Стива кое-как ещё хватает сил на всё, в смысле, получается сочетать ночные посиделки в кофейне и работу без ущерба для последней. Хотя из-за нехватки сна Стив страдает самозабвенно.  
Ещё Стив страдает самозабвенно от неразделённой любви. От того, что предмет нежных чувств начисто игнорирует любые романтические порывы, да ещё и комментирует их иногда…  
Да-да, комментарии. Отдельная боль и скорбь.  
Выражения Тони особо не выбирает. В смысле, кажется, он просто выдает Стиву в ответ первое, что приходит ему в голову в связи с той или иной фразой. И ничем хорошим это пришедшее в голову, как правило, не бывает.  
Иногда Стиву даже хочется поинтересоваться, где это Тони так научили с клиентами, тем более, постоянными, разговаривать. Задать вопрос, вроде того, что, а не боитесь ли вы, что клиенты сбегут? Впрочем, Стив вполне представляет, что ему Тони на это ответит. Предложит, скорее всего, двойной эспрессо. Чтобы заряд бодрости был побольше, и бежать получилось подальше. Подобного Стив слушать не хочет. Потому что ещё лелеет надежду, что всё у них получится. В смысле, отношения.  
  
\- Если бы я тебя не видел сейчас перед собой, решил бы, что ты – девица невеликого возраста, основательно пересмотревшая всякой романтической чуши, - сообщает Тони в ответ на очередное признание. – Впрочем, возможно, у меня не слишком хорошее зрение.  
\- Думаешь, глаза тебя подводят, и на самом деле я – шестнадцатилетняя школьница? – смеётся Стив. – С басом и двухдневной щетиной?  
Кстати, они перешли на «ты». Как-то совершенно незаметно.  
\- Всякое случается, - пожимает плечами Тони, - гормональный дисбаланс и всё такое…  
\- Ладно тебе, - отмахивается Стив. – Не только шестнадцатилетние школьницы мечтают о большой и чистой любви.  
\- Большая и чистая любовь? Вот тоска! – заявляет Тони. – Уж лучше маленькая и грязная, с ней проблем будет меньше.  
\- Да мне, в принципе, всё равно, какой будет наша с тобой любовь, - улыбается Стив. – А совсем без проблем не интересно, потому что бурные примирения имеют определенную прелесть.  
Тони едва заметно краснеет. Стив только недавно стал замечать это. Тони действительно краснеет, когда слышит его признания. Это наталкивает на мысль, что Тони не так уж всё равно, как он пытается демонстрировать.  
\- Нет, ты, определённо, недалеко ушёл от романтических девиц, - качает головой Тони.  
\- Я согласен быть романтической девицей, - Стив широко улыбается. - С гормональным дисбалансом, двухдневной щетиной и прочими радостями. И тебе теперь всего лишь остаётся признать, что любовь с первого взгляда, во-первых, есть, во-вторых, мы ей подвержены, в-третьих, независимо оттого, большая она или маленькая, мы её принимаем.  
\- Знаете что, мистер Роджерс, - снисходительно усмехается Тони, – пожалуй, у меня всё-таки не слишком хорошее зрение.  
А потом Тони удаляется за барную стойку, оставляя Стива наедине с кофе, шоколадным тортом и музыкой.  
  
_The taste of love is sweet  
When hearts like ours meet  
I fell for you like a child  
Oh, but the fire went wild  
  
I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down  
And the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns  
The ring of fire  
The ring of fire_  
  
Стив качает головой, улыбается и принимается за торт.  
  
* * *  
  


Во что влюбился, то и целуй.  
(с)

  
  
_I want to love you but I better not touch - don't touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much - too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_  
  
\- Что меня всегда восхищает, так что твоя способность выбирать музыку, - сообщает Стив. – Прямо вот под настроение, состояние, мироощущение и отношение к окружающим.  
С учётом того, что тех окружающих – только Тони, намёк получается недвусмысленный.  
Тони только что принёс ему горячий шоколад с зефирками. Стиву самому интересно, с чего бы его потянуло на подобное, но сегодня он, не раздумывая над меню, попросил шоколад. И, о ужас, зефирки, много зефирок. Впрочем, если станет слишком сладко, всегда можно погрызть кофейные зёрнышки в шоколаде. Похоже, Стив на них основательно подсел.  
\- Играет в случайном порядке, - хмыкает Тони. – Хотя, всю подборку делал я. По ночам посетителей практически не бывает, по крайней мере, таких, которые остаются посидеть, так что репертуар более свободный, чем днём. Правда, мне мучительно не хватает «ACDC», но на это свободы уже не хватит.  
Стив признаёт, что подборку Тони даже без «ACDC» оценят далеко не все. Хотя лично ему, в основном, нравится.  
А потом их тет-а-тет нарушают. Впервые с тех пор, как Стив стал ночным завсегдатаем кофейни.  
В кофейне появляется девушка. Кидает сумку на первый попавшийся стул, сама буквально плюхается рядом, а потом замирает, уронив голову на руки. И несколько минут сидит так, не двигаясь.  
Стив уже почти встаёт, чтобы подойти к ней и поинтересоваться, нужна ли помощь, но его опережает Тони. Который просто молча ставит перед ней стакан с водой. Девушка спрашивает, есть ли у Тони что-нибудь от головной боли.  
\- Топор наточить руки не доходят, так что сейчас поищу какие-нибудь таблетки, - сообщает Тони и ненадолго скрывается в подсобном помещении.  
А через пару минут возвращается с блистером таблеток.  
Ещё минут через пятнадцать, когда девушка доедает пирожное и допивает капучино, Тони обрывает играющую песню, включает другую и делает звук громче.  
  
_Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues  
Come on, get rhythm when you get the blues  
Get a rock 'n' roll feelin' in your bones  
Put taps on your toes and get gone  
Get rhythm when you get the blues_  
  
Он подходит к девушке и протягивает ей руку, приглашая на танец. Девушка безропотно вкладывает свою руку в его.  
Зависть – дурное чувство. Но Стив сейчас очень сильно завидует этой девушке. Потому что хотел бы, чтобы Тони станцевал с ним. Пусть бы даже они смотрелись бы на редкость по-идиотски.  
_  
A Little shoeshine boy never gets low down  
But he's got the dirtiest job in town  
Bendin' low at the peoples' feet  
On the windy corner of the dirty street  
Well, I asked him while he shined my shoes  
He grinned as he raised his little head  
Popped a shoeshine rag and then he said  
Get rhythm when you get the blues  
Come on, get rhythm when you get the blues  
A jumpy rhythm makes you feel so fine  
It'll shake all the trouble from your worried mind  
Get rhythm when you get the blues_  
  
Тони и эта неизвестная девушка и близко не выглядят профессиональными танцорами, но это их никак не останавливает, а недостаток мастерства компенсируется энтузиазмом. Они бодро и весело отплясывают под быструю мелодию, едва не сносят столик, останавливаются, смеются, поддерживая друг друга… А потом Стив вдруг понимает, что у девушки истерика, что она больше не смеётся, а рыдает.  
Он порывается подойти, но замечает, как Тони качает головой.  
Стив понимает, что эти двое знают друг друга, причём, скорее всего, прекрасно и довольно давно, так что он сейчас тот самый третий, который лишний.  
Он молча уходит. Уже второй час ночи, в конце концов, спать тоже иногда нужно.  
По дороге домой Стив мечтает о том, чтобы эта девушка оказалась только лишь хорошей знакомой Тони. Подругой, может быть. О том, что их могут связывать романтические чувства, думать себе Стив запрещает.  
  
* * *  
  
Стив не появляется в кофейне несколько дней. Вернее, ночей – днём туда за кофе в обязательном порядке наведывается Пэгги. Не лишать же себя маленьких радостей из-за…  
Из-за чего? Из-за того, что расстроился, поняв вдруг, что у Тони есть личная жизнь, в которой ему, Стиву, вполне может не оказаться места? Ну, так сам же и виноват. Кто, спрашивается, мешал трезво смотреть на вещи? Кто мешал хотя бы попытаться познакомиться поближе? В том смысле, чтобы хоть сколько-то расспросить Тони о его родственных и не только связях в этом мире.  
Стив знает Тони уже месяц – если считать с самой первой встречи. За это время они перекидывались ничего не значащими фразами, Стив признавался в любви, Тони отмахивался, язвил. Иногда, впрочем, они общались на отвлеченные от светлых чувств темы, но разговоры все были ни о чём.  
Но, при этом, Стив был просто уверен, Тони нравилось с ним общаться. То есть, что, спрашивается, мешало Стиву поговорить о музыке, книгах, путешествиях… да о чём угодно, что позволило бы ему узнать Тони. Но, нет же, он решил на крейсерской скорости преодолеть первые недели знакомства и сразу перейти к той части, где они живут долго и счастливо. Тони подобная идея явно не впечатлила, так что… Так что теперь Стив имеет то, что имеет. Плохое настроение, здоровый сон по ночам и, как всегда, обнимашки с Доджером.  
Что-то нужно менять, определённо.  
В какой-то момент Стив даже думает о том, чтобы позвонить Баки и попросить выяснить что-нибудь по его полицейским каналам. Но в итоге отметает эту мысль как несостоятельную: всё, что он хочет знать о Тони, он узнает от него самого.  
  
* * *  
  
Нет, Стив не не выдержал.  
Он просто включил здравый смысл и вспомнил, что Тони знает о нём примерно столько же, сколько он знает о Тони. То есть, практически ничего, за исключением того, что большой, крепкий чёрный кофе можно нести сразу, не дожидаясь заказа. Они даже номерами мобильных телефонов не обменялись. Стив, конечно, пытался выяснить, как связаться с предметом обожания у этого самого предмета, но никакого вразумительного ответа на эту тему так и не получил.  
В общем, сидеть и ждать, что сейчас вдруг откроется дверь в офис, и на пороге окажется Тони, определённо, глупо.  
Так что Стив решает временно запихнуть гордость… или обиду… или что-то ещё, что мешало ему в последнее время сидеть по ночам в кофейне, куда подальше, и сегодня же выпить кофе. Ночью, естественно.  
Пусть даже по ночам и вредно пить кофе. Право, какие это мелочи…  
  
Кофейня, как всегда, встречает негромкой музыкой и полным отсутствием посетителей. Это, кстати, странно, потому что когда Стив появлялся здесь по ночам в поисках Тони, часть столиков всегда была занята, да и купить что-нибудь с собой заходили с завидной регулярностью.  
\- Тебе не везёт на посетителей или ты специально стараешься всех разогнать побыстрее? – интересует Стив у протягивающего ему меню Тони. – Меню можно больше не давать, я его уже и так наизусть выучил.  
\- А вдруг, там появилось что-то новое и интересное? – Тони кладёт меню на стол. – Неужели не любопытно?  
Стиву любопытно, но вовсе не содержимое меню. Ему хочется спросить, кто та девушка, с которой Тони танцевал несколько ночей назад.  
Пока он думает, стоит ли это делать, Тони огорошивает его сообщением:  
\- Я по тебе ужасно соскучился.  
Стив чувствует, как его накрывает ощущением счастья, а на лице его поселяется счастливая улыбка.  
\- Правда?  
\- Самому не верится, - чуть хмурится Тони. – Но, правда чистейшая. Сейчас кофе принесу.  
Тони разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Стив ловит его за руку.  
\- Постой, погоди.  
Тони оборачивается:  
\- Что, решил всё-таки посмотреть сначала меню? Рекомендую сегодня для разнообразия выбрать травяной чай.  
То, что в меню есть раздел чаёв для Стива становится открытием, но он не собирается сходить с намеченного курса. А курс у него сегодня на серьёзный разговор об отношениях, причём, начать его он планирует сразу, не отвлекаясь на кофе, чай и прочие пирожные. Раз уж ему сказали, что соскучились…  
\- Тони, послушай… Нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Нам? – Тони приподнимает брови в демонстративном удивлении. – Нам, - он указывает на себя, - конкретно нам, поговорить не нужно.  
Но не уходит и даже не делает попытки высвободить руку.  
\- Ты можешь хоть пять минут побыть серьёзным? – несчастным тоном интересуется Стив.  
\- Я всё могу, я практически супергерой, - хмыкает Тони.  
\- Да уж, - вздыхает Стив. – Человек-язва.  
\- Если кому-то что-то не нравится… - начинает Тони.  
\- Да, я знаю, где дверь, - перебивает его Стив. – Но мне очень не хочется в неё сейчас выходить. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты меня не выслушаешь. И мне не ответишь.  
Тони внимательно смотрит на него. Взгляд Стиву не нравится – слишком много в нём грусти, так несвойственной Тони.  
\- Что-то случилось? – спрашивает Стив.  
\- Всё, что могло случиться, уже случилось, - хмыкает Тони, и грусть из взгляда исчезает, сменяясь привычной уже насмешкой. – Но это всё лирика, так что торжественно сосредоточься на том, что ты хочешь мне сказать.  
Стив пытается подобрать слова, которые, именно сейчас вдруг решили разбежаться, услышав волшебную фразу «Нам нужно поговорить». Стив обдумывал то, что скажет Тони, даже раз попытался перед зеркалом прорепетировать, но сейчас он не мог придумать с чего начать.  
\- Скажи уже чего-нибудь, - произносит Тони, высвобождая, наконец, руку и усаживаясь напротив Стива.  
\- Я хочу… даже не сказать, - медленно произносит Стив. – Скорее, попросить. Тебя. Дать нам шанс.  
\- А если я не свободен?  
\- Вот в этом я всё-таки сомневаюсь. Иначе ты бы сказал мне об этом сразу. Наверное.  
\- Вот именно, что, наверное. Не думаешь, что я пользуюсь твоим отношением, чтобы вытрясти из тебя побольше денег? – фыркает Тони.  
\- Периодически принося пирожные за счёт заведения? – смеётся Стив.  
\- Так вот сейчас прикормлю, а уж потом…  
\- Тони! – перебивает Стив, пока разговор не свернулся в дружескую перепалку. – Я хотел серьёзно поговорить.  
\- Так говори, кто тебе мешает?  
\- Ты. Притом, старательно.  
\- Привыкай, - пожимает плечами Тони. – Я всегда примерно так вот и общаюсь.  
\- Привыкать, значит?  
\- Стив, Стив… - вздыхает Тони. – Давай оставим в покое твою любовь с первого взгляда, шансы, отношения… Я – эгоист, серьёзно, просто кошмарный эгоист. А при таком раскладе ничего хорошего у нас с тобой не получится.  
\- Я постараюсь перетерпеть твой эгоизм.  
\- Из-за своего эгоизма я уже довел ситуацию до этого вот разговора. И будет лучше, если им всё и закончится.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что.  
\- Это не ответ.  
\- Придётся удовольствоваться им. А теперь, если ты не собираешься ничего заказывать, я, пожалуй, пойду.  
Вот и поговорили. Тони встаёт из-за стола, Стив поднимается следом. В общем-то, дальше можно спокойно ехать домой – ему только что дали отставку. Но Стив не будет собой, если не попытается ещё раз. А потом ещё, и ещё…  
\- Мне плевать на то, что ты эгоист, - произносит Стив. – На то, что мы друг друга почти не знаем, на то, что даже я сам до конца не верю в любовь с первого взгляда… Я знаю одно: я хочу попытаться. Я хочу узнать тебя, примириться с твоим эгоизмом, которого я до сих пор не замечал, как примирился с тем, что у тебя не получается общаться без того, чтобы говорить гадости…  
\- Я не говорю гадости! – возмущённо заявляет Тони. – Что, правда, гадости?  
\- Ладно, не гадости, - примирительно улыбается Стив. – Супергерой Человек-язва гадости не говорит, просто язвительность – его грозное оружие, которым задевает иногда даже мирных жителей.  
\- И мирный житель тут…  
\- Несчастный я, которому достаётся только за то, что он имел неосторожность влюбиться.  
\- В Человека-язву?  
\- В него, - вздохнув, кивает Стив. – И я очень надеюсь, что не без взаимности.  
Тони делает два шага вперёд, оказываясь совсем близко.  
\- Я не Человек-язва. Я – Человек–эгоист. Махровый. И это гораздо хуже.  
А потом он целует Стива.  
  
* * *  
  


Рад бы в рай, да реаниматоры не пускают  
(с)

  
  
Есть такое состояние, и называется оно счастье.  
Стив плавает в этом состоянии, словно в бассейне, полном солнечного света – именно так он себя ощущает. Потому что у него всё хорошо и прекрасно, жизнь прекрасна, Тони прекрасен, впереди маячат совместные выходные… прекрасные.  
Осталось сказать Тони, что они куда-нибудь едут, идут, плывут, летят… Или просто сидят дома перед телевизором, и на улицу выходят только для того, чтобы выгулять Доджера.  
Кстати. Нужно выяснить, как Тони относится к собакам…  
  
Кофейня закрыта. Свет не горит, шторы опущены, дверь не поддаётся, ни парадная, ни «техническая».  
Стив недоуменно моргает: мало того, что кофейня закрыта, чего раньше не бывало в принципе, так ещё и в смену Тони. Это дико, это непонятно, особенно после того, что было позавчера ночью.  
Позавчера ночью…  
Они целовались, болтали о каких-то пустяках, снова целовались, сидели, обнявшись, и Тони вещал что-то о какой-то игре для смартфонов, которую пишет в свободное время, но Стив не запомнил, что именно. Потом, закономерно, снова целовались. А в начале третьего Тони вытолкал Стива из кофейни с назиданием если уж не выспаться, то, хотя бы, поспать. Стив уходить не хотел, но глас разума в лице Тони возобладал.  
Уже дома Стив понял, что в порыве счастья и прочих положительных эмоций напрочь забыл вытрясти из Тони номер мобильного.  
За что и поплатился, глядя сейчас на закрытую кофейню и не понимая, что происходит. Ведь всё же было так хорошо…  
Стив вспомнил слова Тони о том, что он – эгоист. И если он так решил свой эгоизм продемонстрировать… Впрочем, нет, это – не эгоизм. Подобное поведение называется другим словом.  
Но, может, не в поведении дело? Вдруг, Тони заболел? Или ему срочно пришлось куда-то уехать… Но тогда всё равно странно, что кофейня закрыта. Потому что не может быть, чтобы работника, которому зачем-то понадобилось отсутствовать, никем не заменили. Даже в ночную смену.  
Пребывающий в предельно несчастном состоянии Стив медленно и тоскливо добрёл до автобусной остановки рядом с кофейней. Сейчас он посидит, подумает немного… а потом поедет домой. Ляжет спать, а завтра с утра позвонит Баки и попросит выяснить как можно больше о Тони. Включая домашний адрес, даже если это совершенно противозаконно. А, получив адрес, Стив не поленится зайти к Тони в гости. И когда это случится…  
В общем, в интересах Тони сейчас лежать дома с какой-нибудь ангиной. Иначе…  
  
…Сидящую рядом девушку Стив замечает совершенно случайно. Оказывается, он настолько погрузился в размышления, что даже не заметил, как она подошла. Теперь же, собственно, у него есть соседка. Которая очень внимательно на него смотрит. Стив же только окидывает её взглядом.  
Это девушка, с которой танцевал Тони. Видимо, тоже узрела закрытую дверь и думает теперь, где носит это сокровище.  
«Моё сокровище», - мрачно думает Стив.  
Как бы там ни было, никаким девушкам он Тони не уступит.  
Девушка, между тем, продолжает разглядывать Стива. Он терпит сей процесс минут, наверное, пять, а потом решает прервать игру в молчанку  
\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – спрашивает Стив.  
А в ответ получает удивлённое:  
\- Вы меня видите?!  
Стив от такого её заявления чуть не падает. Потом аккуратно отсаживается от явно не вполне нормальной девушки подальше. И только после этого отвечает:  
\- Прекрасно вижу.  
\- Удивительно… - бормочет девушка. – Не думала, что кто-то может…  
\- Может что, простите? – с изрядной долей раздражения спрашивает Стив.  
У него тут любовь буквально всей жизни изволила куда-то деться, а некая девица сидит и изумляется, что Стив может её видеть. Прекрасно. Превосходно просто!..  
\- Я ещё тогда вас заметила, в кафе. Вы так смотрели, словно видели нас. Но я никак не могла поверить в то, что это возможно, - она вздыхает. – Или вы просто такой же как мы? Или вошли в резонанс с…  
Стив решает прервать словесный поток: ему не слишком-то интересны странные умозаключения странной девушки. Но даже если сия девушка не вполне нормальна, она всё-таки может быть в курсе, где найти Тони. Или хотя бы знать его номер телефона.  
\- Мисс, - Стив аккуратно дотрагивается до её руки, пытаясь переключить внимание с бормотания на себя.  
Он никак не ожидает, что в следующую секунду девушка подпрыгнет, а потом буквально оглушит его воплем:  
\- Вы до меня ещё и дотронуться можете! Вы же… Стив, да? Я Тони не верила, а, оказывается, это действительно так!  
Что «это» и почему оно действительно так, Стив решает не интересоваться. Он сосредотачивается на своей цели. Ему нужно разыскать Тони. В конце концов, если он заболел, то, может быть, ему сейчас помощь нужна! Лекарства принести, бульончик сварить, рядом посидеть… Стив готов на всё и даже больше, так что…  
\- Мисс, успокойтесь. Извините, я не буду больше до вас дотрагиваться. А вы мне расскажите, пожалуйста, где я могу найти Тони.  
Девушка долго думает, глядя на Стива, явно мысленно взвешивая «за» и «против» выдачи Тони.  
\- Вы не думаете, что если он сам не объяснил вам, как его найти, он этого просто не хочет? – осторожно интересуется она.  
\- Думаю, - резче, чем хотелось бы, отвечает Стив. – Но предпочёл бы услышать это от него самого.  
\- Я не уверена, что именно я должна вам об этом говорить…  
\- Думаю, Тони вас за это простит.  
\- Не гарантировано… Да и лучше бы он сам всё объяснил… - вздыхает девушка, а потом, словно набравшись смелости, выпаливает. – Пресвитерианская больница. Там спросите, в каком отделении Тони Старк. Только… дождитесь утра, не нужно сейчас ехать.  
  
* * *  
  
Пресвитерианская больница…  
Стив сидит, словно пыльным мешком стукнутый, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Наверное, поэтому он не замечает, как девушка уходит, и он снова остаётся на остановке в одиночестве.  
Пресвитерианская больница. Там спросить, в каком отделении Тони Старк…  
Что случилось? Что могло произойти за неполные два дня? Что Тони должен был объяснить ему сам?  
Госпиталь, палата, объяснения…  
В голову Стива закрадываются страшные мысли.  
Нежелание Тони сближаться. Его слова об эгоизме перед первым поцелуем…  
Стив не желает думать о возможном диагнозе. Страшном диагнозе.  
  
Утро начинается, когда в половине девятого Доджер тычется мокрым холодным носом в руку Стива, нетонко намекая, что неплохо бы получить еду и порцию внимания. Стив рассеяно чешет Доджера за ухом, а потом резко вскакивает, вспоминая ночные события.  
Удивительно, как он вообще смог уснуть. Видимо, сознание в какой-то момент просто выключилось.  
Душ, бритьё, завтрак… нет, есть не хочется. Быстрая прогулка с Доджером – прости, приятель, поездка в парк и игра в мячик откладывается на неопределённое время.  
Потому что Стива ждёт Пресвитерианская больница. И всё то, с чем ещё предстоит столкнуться.  
  
На рецепции Стива отправляют в интенсивную терапию.  
Мыслей, пока он поднимается на лифте и идёт по коридору, нет никаких. Стив столько передумал их сначала за ночь, а потом по дороге в больницу, что в голове сейчас, именно сейчас, пусто. А на душе – муторно.  
Зато ещё минута – и неизвестность закончится. А что начнётся…  
  
Тишину палаты нарушает только писк датчиков. Тони лежит на кровати, бледный до синевы, опутанный проводами, с трубкой для дыхания во рту. Без сознания. Рядом с ним сидит немолодая усталая женщина, иногда она поглаживает Тони по руке или волосам, принимается поправлять одеяло…  
Стив не знает, сколько он простоял, глядя на эту картину.  
Стив не уверен, что хочет или может сейчас подойти ближе.  
Но он хочет знать, что произошло. Поэтому заставляет себя сделать несколько шагов вперёд.  
\- Здравствуйте, - негромко говорит Стив и, дождавшись, пока женщина взглянет на него, продолжает. – Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, я…  
\- Вы – друг моего сына? – женщина смотрит на Стива потухшими глазами.  
\- Да, я… - голос вдруг срывается. – Что случилось? Что произошло, когда?  
\- Пьяный водитель, - женщина судорожно вздыхает. – Прямо рядом с кофейней…  
А потом она называет дату. Когда это произошло.  
Стив не верит тому, что слышит.  
Потому что несчастье случилось месяц назад.  
В ту ночь, когда он первый раз встретил Тони.  
  
* * *  
  
Стив абсолютно, совершенно не понимает, как такое возможно. Тони уже месяц в больнице. У него серьёзные травмы, он в коме, он…  
Он был живым и здоровым каждую их встречу в кофейне.  
Стив не может поверить, что на протяжении нескольких недель общался с… призраком? С некой проекцией сознания Тони?  
Да быть такого не может.  
Этот призрак варил кофе, язвил, танцевал, прикасался к Стиву, целовал его… И, Стив был уверен, реши Тони пройти сквозь стену, как, наверное, мог бы сделать призрак, у него бы ничего не получилось.  
  
Стив наконец-то обращается к Баки, и тот выдаёт ему информацию об одной конкретной аварии месячной давности. Из полицейских протоколов Стив узнаёт, что около половины шестого утра пьяный водитель не справился с управлением, машину вынесло на тротуар, в результате чего был совершен наезд на двоих людей, находившихся в тот момент в нескольких метрах от кофейни «Кофейные мечты». Водитель задержан… Пострадавшие в тяжёлом состоянии доставлены в Пресвитерианскую больницу…  
Сухие фразы, написанные официальным языком. Всё чётко, последовательно и безэмоционально.  
В протоколах также указана информация о пострадавших.  
Тони Старк и Джейн Фостер…  
  
День в офисе проходит, словно в тумане. Делать что-то осмысленное Стив не в состоянии, благо, сроки сдачи проекта ещё не подходят, да и основная масса работы уже выполнена. Так что, Стив просто бродит по просторам интернета, ещё раз знакомясь с Тони Старком.  
Как много, оказывается, знает о Тони гугл…  
Сын великого Говарда Старка, наследник Старк-Индастриз, гениальный инженер, учёный, чьи разработки уже принесли корпорации многие миллионы долларов. Герой скандалов, предмет грёз и причина разбитых сердец.  
Серьёзно? Его Тони?  
Господи, что этот человек делал в ту ночь в кофейне?  
А вот то, что Стив не признал в баристе самого Тони Старка ничего удивительного нет. Интересы Стива совсем не затрагивают скандалы светской хроники и научные статьи о разработках в области чистой энергии.  
  
После работы Стив снова едет в госпиталь.  
Он не пытается беседовать с докторами, выяснять, насколько всё серьёзно, какие у Тони шансы и чем можно помочь – Стив уверен, что для наследника Старк-Индастриз и без того делают всё возможное и даже больше.  
Он просто сидит у кровати Тони, рассказывает ему о погоде, о том, что любит его, что в прокат вышел новый фильм, который было бы здорово посмотреть, когда Тони поправится, что было бы неплохо куда-нибудь съездить вдвоём, а ещё непременно выбраться на пикник, и чтобы обязательно была корзинка с едой и клетчатый плед, что он познакомит Тони с Доджером, чудесным псом, который просто не может не понравиться...  
…И, Тони, ты справишься, ты должен, просто обязан.  
Супергероям нипочём пьяные водители…  
  
* * *  
  
Стив снова едет в кофейню. Сейчас он не слишком представляет, кого или что хочет там увидеть, он совсем не уверен, что его ещё раз не встретит закрытая дверь, не знает, что сказать Тони, если он будет там…  
Разброд в мыслях, волнение, страх… надежда.  
  
…Тони стоит перед стойкой, облокотившись на неё спиной, в неизменных тёмных брюках и белой рубашке. Смотрит внимательно, напряженно, пока Стив преодолевает расстояние от входа до барной стойки.  
Стив останавливается, не дойдя до Тони пары шагов. Он понимает, что нужно что-то сказать, но не знает, что именно. Ему хочется обнять Тони, но он не знает, уместно ли это сейчас.  
Всё, что он сейчас может, это слушать как всегда играющую в кофейне музыку.  
  
_Dust in the wind,  
All they are is dust in the wind_  
  
\- Тони… - начинает Стив.  
Продолжить ему Тони не позволяет:  
\- Ну, что ж… - он улыбается, и Стиву не нравится эта улыбка. – С Человеком-Язвой и Человеком-Эгоистом ты был знаком. Теперь познакомился ещё и с Человеком-Овощем. Это не самая моя лучшая ипостась, как ты понимаешь, - Тони морщится.  
\- Не надо, - едва слышно произносит Стив. – Не говори так.  
\- Ты ещё скажи, чтобы я не говорил глупостей, - фыркает Тони. – Я всего лишь констатирую факт. Перехожу на суровую правду жизни.  
Стив молча смотрит на Тони. Тони продолжает улыбаться злой и горькой улыбкой.  
  
_Don't hang on,  
Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away,  
All your money won't another minute buy  
Dust in the wind,  
All we are is dust in the wind_  
  
Последние строчки Тони поёт вместе с исполнителем.  
\- Выключи это! – резко произносит Стив. – Сейчас же.  
Тони только пожимает плечами, потом тянется куда-то за стойку и меняет мелодию.  
\- Между прочим, зря ты так, - говорит он. – Хорошая песня.  
\- Не желаю слушать сейчас ничего подобного. И тебе не позволю.  
\- Ладно тебе… Песня… как ты когда-то сказал? А, под настроение, мироощущение… состояние.  
\- Тони…  
\- Что, Тони? Что?! – вдруг взрывает тот. – Расскажешь мне сейчас, как мы вместе всё преодолеем, и будет всё у нас хорошо? Только попробуй заикнуться о подобном, и я тебе врежу!  
Стив, наконец, отмирает. Он за секунду преодолевает оставшееся между ними расстояние, а потом обнимает Тони, крепко прижимает к себе и держит, игнорируя все его попытки вырваться, держит до тех пор, пока эти попытки не прекращаются, и Тони не утыкается лбом ему в плечо.  
\- Чёртова Фостер, - тихо говорит он.  
\- Что? – не понимает Стив. – Ты о чём?  
\- О том, что Джейн Фостер должна была бы держать свой длинный язык за зубами, - мрачно сообщает Тони и, подняв голову, в упор смотрит на Стива.  
Стив вспоминает, что Джейн Фостер – это имя второй пострадавшей.  
\- Значит, это она рассказала мне о том, где тебя найти? – спрашивает Стив. – Она тоже?..  
\- Тоже, тоже, - сердито отвечает Тони, после чего начинает высвобождаться из объятий.  
Впрочем, Стив пока не планирует его отпускать.  
\- Пусти, - Тони начинает вырываться активней.  
\- Нут уж, - Стив только крепче обнимает. – Ты мне врезать грозился, мне теперь страшно. Так что буду тебя держать. Во избежание рукоприкладства.  
\- У меня стресс, имею право, - бурчит Тони, а потом неожиданно сам обнимает Стива. – И мне тоже страшно.  
А потом они целуются. И если первые несколько секунд Стив ещё задаётся вопросом, как такое всё-таки возможно, то потом все мысли вылетают из головы.  
  
* * *  
  
\- Ты расскажешь, что произошло?  
Устроились они крайне удобно: сдвинули несколько стульев, и теперь Стив сидел на одном, а Тони, облокотившись на Стива, развалился на всех остальных.  
\- В смысле, как я докатился до жизни такой? – уточняет Тони. – Вернее, не-жизни, как раз. Ай!..  
Стив несильно дёргает Тони за волосы, из-за чего и зарабатывает возмущённый вопль.  
\- Ты чего? – Тони оборачивается.  
\- Глупости не болтай, - Стив наклоняется и на секунду легко касается губами губ Тони. – Мне до конца жизни хватит твоей «Пыли на ветру», так что…  
\- До конца чьей именно жизни, моей или твоей?  
\- …так что, - Стив повышает голос, - не шути больше на эту тему, пожалуйста.  
\- А такой хороший был повод… - бормочет Тони. – Ладно, о чём ты там попросил тебе наврать?  
\- Я попросил рассказать о том, что произошло. В ночь аварии и потом… Если ты что-то помнишь.  
\- О, пока что помню. И не уверен, что забуду. Пару дней баристы жаловались на кофе-машину, и мама попросила меня посмотреть, что же тут не так. «Кофейные мечты» - это мамин проект, если что, я подобным не увлекаюсь. Я просто сделал идеальную кофе-машину. Которой самой впору жаловаться на этих диких людей. Возможно, я даже встрою в неё эту функцию, когда приду в себя и буду в состоянии явиться сюда во плоти. Но это потом… Так вот. Я пообщался с кофе-машиной, поизображал немного баристу – у меня для этого даже персональный бэйджик есть - тебя вот кофе напоил… Кофе вкусный был, правда? Моя чудесная кофе-машина обязана варить просто идеальный кофе!  
\- Вкусный, вкусный, - кивает Стив. – Но ты не отвлекайся от главного.  
\- Главное тут – кофе… - Тони переплетает пальцы с пальцами Стива. - Но, ладно, слушай дальше. Дальше примчалась Фостер. Мы с ней временные коллеги в области исследования некоторых тонких материй, так что её появление, как ты понимаешь, было совсем не случайным. Она и с порога заявила о том, что, кажется, наконец-то наш экспериментальный образец начал работать так, как нужно. Ночью был скачок напряжения, что-то там сдвинулось, но она никак не может отследить, что именно, и ей нужно моё компетентное мнение. Мы закрыли кофейню, мы почти дошли до машины, чтобы ехать в лабораторию. Мы обсуждали, где же мог произойти сдвиг, и нам глубоко фиолетов был звук приближающейся машины. А дальше всё было очень быстро и очень больно. Крайне больно, так что в итоге отрубиться стало просто счастьем. И вот, прихожу я в себя. Рядом мама сидит, рыдает, отец одной рукой обнимает маму, а другой утирает скупую мужскую слезу. Я им выдаю что-то вроде «Привет, дорогие родители, вы не ждали, а я вполне живой», и тут понимаю, что они меня не видят, не слышат и не воспринимают. Ну, а дальше… Наверное, это была истерика, я орал, пока не охрип, пытался швыряться вещами, что-нибудь сдвинуть и кого-нибудь толкнуть. И всё безрезультатно. Более того, в какой-то момент я посмотрел на койку и понял, что я не только прыгаю по палате, но ещё и лежу. Вот где был шок. У меня, кстати, последний отрезок существования вообще проходит под знаком шока.  
Стив только молча целует Тони в висок и обнимает крепче. Тони устраивается поудобней и продолжает:  
\- В общем, попытки изобразить полтергейст успехом не увенчались. А потом некоторое время снова были пустота и тишина. В следующий раз я очнулся уже в кофейне. Вот это эпическое перемещение мне особенно интересно, но вряд ли мне кто-то что-то про него расскажет. В кофейне оказалось, что я могу включить музыку, сварить кофе и съесть пироженку. Вот примерно этим я занимался всю оставшуюся ночь. Буквально по кругу, так что пироженок я тогда обкушался основательно. Потому что покинуть кофейню я, увы, не могу. Это, кстати, больше всего бесит: я хочу на улицу! Почему Фостер может там находиться, а я не могу, о, где же справедливость? Но, даже так… Странное состояние, когда я словно живу. Здесь. Ну, всяко лучше, наверное, чем созерцать трагические лица родных и близких. А потом, на вторую ночь моего появления в кофейне, явился ты. Так что я решил рискнуть и попытаться с тобой поговорить. После первого вопроса ты пялился в пространство так долго, что я уже смирился с тем, что и ты тоже меня не видишь. А ты… н-да… Представился и признался в любви. До сих пор не знаю, как я умудрился на это спокойно отреагировать. Потому что у меня тогда чуть ещё одна истерика не случилась.  
\- А-а, - понимающе кивает Стив. – То есть, то, что ты мне там выдал, была спокойная реакция? А я-то думал ты мне просто слегка нахамил!  
\- Считай, что у меня было состоянии аффекта, - фыркает Тони. – И я отвечал не думая. Ну, а дальше… Ты приходишь в кофейню, я варю тебе кофе, выдаю вкусняшки, ты со мной общаешься… Более того, каким-то непостижимым образом кофе, который я тебе готовил, ты совершенно спокойно забирал с собой. И, судя по тому, что ты ни разу не вернулся возмутиться, почему твой кофе исчез, едва только ты вышел из кофейни, этого и не происходило.  
\- Я чаще всего выпивал кофе в машине. И всё, что могу про него сказать, так это то, что он великолепен. Стакан из-под него тоже в воздухе не растворялся.  
\- Ты не представляешь, каким живым я себя чувствую, когда ты приходишь. И как мне было страшно, что я тебя больше не увижу – тогда, когда ты несколько дней не приходил после моего танца с Фостер. Потому что я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, как попадаешь в мой призрачный мир… или в параллельный мир, не знаю, не важно, но у тебя это получается, и только это имеет для меня значение. Потому что я хочу быть живым. Пусть даже так. Пусть только для тебя. Мне это нужно. Ты мне нужен.  
\- Ты поэтому назвал себя эгоистом?  
\- Поэтому, поэтому. Ты – живой человек, я – непойми что. Ты почему-то можешь меня видеть, слышать, ощущать и так далее. В моём нынешнем состоянии от такого отказаться практически невозможно. Только вот ты рассказываешь о том, как я прекрасен и как ты меня любишь. А я, как ты понимаешь, не в том состоянии, чтобы что-либо гарантировать, особенно приличную взаимность.  
\- Поверь, меня всё устраивает, - говорит Стив.  
\- Меня не устраивает, - отмахивается Тони. – Здесь и сейчас, как я понимаю, мы хоть на головах стоять, хоть песни орать, хоть… да хоть сексом заняться можем, всё у нас получится…  
\- Вот последнее мне особенно интересно, - мечтательно улыбается Стив. – Готов побыть естествоиспытателем, причём, прямо сейчас.  
\- …но я не считаю, что такие вот «отношения в кофейне» с отдельно взятым сомнительно дружелюбным привидением – это именно то, что тебе нужно, - заканчивает оборванную фразу Тони.  
\- Меня, правда, всё устраивает. И эти отношения мне нужны, потому что это отношения с тобой. Пусть пока такие. Но ты же не вечно будешь… в подобном состоянии.  
\- А вот это никому неизвестно, - Тони становится серьёзным. – Моё состояние, в смысле, состояние моего организма, как ты понимаешь, сейчас крайне непредсказуемое.  
\- У нас прекрасная медицина.  
\- Да, только творить чудеса доктора пока не начали.  
\- Но чудеса случаются, - мягко произносит Стив. – И то, что мы сейчас можем общаться, то, что я могу обнимать тебя – это ли не доказательства чудес?  
\- Ты мне ещё о божественной воле расскажи! – отмахивается Тони.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты подобного рассказа не оценишь, - фыркает Стив.  
\- Правильно кажется, - кивает Тони. – Но ты всё равно расскажи. Мне очень нравится слушать твой голос.  
  
* * *  
  


Если человек по-настоящему хочет жить, то медицина бессильна.  
(с)

  
  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - сообщает Тони и, насупившись, складывает руки на груди.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - примирительно улыбается Стив.  
\- Отдай! – Тони явно не собирается идти на мировую.  
\- Нет, - здесь Стив твёрд и непоколебим.  
\- Отдай, тебе говорят! Ну, Стив, я два месяца существовал без доступа к информации, ты не представляешь, что это такое!  
\- И представлять не хочу. Только видишь ли, доктора пока настоятельно рекомендуют тебе не перенапрягаться.  
\- Ну, так я пока в спортзал и не собираюсь!  
\- Зрение тоже перенапрягать не нужно. Ты же прекрасно помнишь слова доктора: телевизор, планшет и тому подобное – пока не больше часа в день.  
\- За что мне это?.. – несчастно вопрошает Тони в пространство.  
\- «Это» - в смысле, заботливый я? Награда тебе за твои страдания.  
\- Ты сейчас не награда, ты – наказание!  
\- О, да! Я – сама неотвратимость! - Стив взъерошивает Тони и без того растрёпанные влетающим в открытое окно ветерком волосы.  
\- Заботливая такая неотвратимость, - обреченно бурчит Тони, смиряясь и требуя поцелуй.  
  
Стив верит в чудеса. Наверное, поэтому они случаются с ним и вокруг него.  
Неделю назад Тони пришёл в себя и теперь уверенно идёт на поправку, хоть пока всё ещё остаётся в госпитале под присмотром врачей.  
Джейн Фостер, перенесшая две сложные операции, тоже постепенно поправляется. Только вот, в отличие от Тони, она совсем не помнит Стива – он как-то зашёл её проведать, но она только поинтересовалась, кого он ищет и не ошибся ли палатой.  
Ещё, Стив получил ответ на мучивший его с момента пробуждения Тони вопрос. Тогда, в кофейне, Тони говорил, что Стив ему нужен. Потому что тогда он мог быть живым рядом с Стивом. Теперь же, чтобы чувствовать себя живым, никто Тони не требовался. Так что Стив с замиранием сердца ждал своего приговора. Тони… много чего ему сказал, после того, как Стив честно поделился своими переживаниями, и часть этого сказанного печатной не была. Но если пересказать вкратце, то Тони назвал Стива не слишком умным человеком, который сам себе чего-то напридумывал и сам же из-за этого расстроился. А потом добавил, что на приторные признания он не способен, но точно знает, что Стив ему и сейчас нужен, в общем, что это, чёрт возьми, как не любовь? Стиву оставалось только согласиться, что, да, конечно, это именно любовь. Ну, и сдержаться, чтобы не запрыгать и не заорать от счастья.  
У Стива теперь есть номер мобильного Тони. У Тони, соответственно, тоже есть номер Стива, так что когда ему становится скучно, он пишет что-нибудь Стиву. Если учесть, что заняться Тони в госпитале особенно нечем, скучно ему становится часто, так что и писать он тоже пытается часто. Но Стив стоически игнорирует большинство попыток втянуть себя в беседу – Тони пока крайне нежелательно напрягать глаза. Но во время перерывов он обязательно звонит Тони, и они болтают о чём-нибудь.  
И только одно омрачает эту безмятежную пастораль.  
Тони оказался крайне увлеченной натурой. Причём, увлечён он своими разработками – от изысканий в области чистой энергии до построения боевого суперкофейника: Тони мотыляет по безумному количеству сфер деятельности и в каждой он разбирается. Так что теперь Стиву приходится конкурировать с планшетом и телефоном: с помощью первого Тони активно что-то ваяет и проектирует, пока виртуально, с помощью второго – выдаёт ценные указания. Планшет и телефон, собственно, принесли Тони его счастливые родители уже на следующий день после того, как тот пришёл в себя. Мол, пусть ребёнок радуется. Доктора пытаются возразить против излишней активности, но Тони их возражения игнорирует.  
Теперь каждый визит Стива начинается с того, что он сначала честно выслушивает последние новости о том, как продвигается изучение каких-то там частиц, например (оч-чень интересно, вот только бы понимать из рассказа чуть больше, чем пятую часть), а потом отнимает у Тони планшет. Естественно, получает море возмущения, но всё же в этом вопросе предельно твёрд. Мало того, что докторов нужно слушаться, так ещё и внимание Тони нужно Стиву полностью.  
  
\- Мне до сих пор интересно, как так получилось, что, во-первых, меня мог видеть только ты, а, во-вторых, не только видеть, но и чувствовать?  
Планшет обратно Тони больше не требует и вообще выглядит крайне довольным жизнью. Его губы алые от поцелуев, и Стив в восторге от этого.  
\- Считай, что это великая сила любви, - улыбается Стив.  
\- Ну, да. А может, магия. Равновероятно, честное слово.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Стив. – Пусть будет волшебная сила любви.  
\- Ты сейчас похож на розовый сахарный сироп, - сообщает Тони. – Такой же приторный. Кроме силы любви, между прочим, есть ещё и тяжёлые наркотики.  
\- Не думаю, что это наш случай, - смеётся Стив.  
Тони снисходительно улыбается и напевает несколько строчек:  
_«One pill makes you larger  
And one pill makes you small,  
And the ones that mother gives you  
Don't do anything at all»_  
\- Какая… милая песенка, - морщится Стив.  
\- Рад, что ты оценил. Как только ты вернёшь мне телефон, я её тебе целиком отправлю.  
\- Вот, спасибо, будет, что послушать по дороге на работу.  
\- Тебе что, уже пора на работу? – расстроенно спрашивает Тони.  
\- Увы, - вздыхает Стив. – Хотя, у меня есть ещё минут десять.  
\- Всего десять? О, их, определённо, нужно потратить с пользой. Но, не перенапрягаясь. Я так думаю, что поцелуи для этого подойдут.  
Против поцелуев Стив ничего не имеет. Жаль только, что минут, и правда, всего десять.  
Но ведь за ними – вся жизнь, не так ли?


	2. Chapter 2

* * * 

Бегай - не бегай, а от счастья не убежишь.   
Оно тебя настигнет, заставит купить кольцо и потащит в ЗАГС.   
(с) 

  
Стиву хочется, чтобы на него обратили внимание. Хочется романтики.   
Но Тони бодро уплетает сэндвичи и ничего вокруг не замечает. Вернее, никого. Ещё вернее, он напрочь игнорирует Стива.   
А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось…   
Поездка за город, природа, тишина, вокруг – никого… Спокойствие, соответствующий антураж… В смысле, клетчатый плед на траве, корзинка с едой, бутылка вина, бокалы…   
Стив считает, что в подобной ситуации любой нормальный человек ограничится бокалом вина и парой виноградин, ну, ладно, возможно, ещё сэндвичем, а потом сосредоточится на общении с предметом нежных чувств. Но Стив может считать что угодно.   
Тони же нет дела ни до чего, кроме содержимого корзины. Более того, Стив прекрасно понимает, что с Тони станется употребить всё съестное в гордом одиночестве. Причём, не отвлекаясь в процессе на внешний раздражитель в лице Стива. А Стива такое положение дел не устраивает. Он пытается аккуратно отобрать у Тони еду, за что получает полный укоризны взгляд.   
\- Мне, между прочим, доктора велели хорошо питаться, - сообщает Тони.   
\- Ты два часа назад умял омлет и два чизбургера, ты не мог проголодаться, - Стив с обречённым видом оставляет еду в покое.   
\- Я же супергерой, я могу всё! В том числе и проголодаться. Да и чизбургеры были, прямо скажем, маленькие.   
Стив тоже вспоминает размеры тех чизбургеров и только качает головой: Тони явно прибедняется.   
\- К тому же, я за эту свою… болезнь похудел на двадцать пять фунтов, - Тони принимается за следующий сэндвич, - и кое-кто теперь с лёгкостью таскает меня на руках, как обморочную девицу. Так что мне нужно возвращать утраченное.   
Ну, да, была у Стива такая слабость – носить Тони на руках. Одна из многих слабостей, появившихся у него с появлением в его жизни Тони.   
А Тони в его жизни не только появился, но и прочно обосновался в ней. 

Стив достаёт телефон. Он давно ничего не публиковал в инстаграме. А теперь ему хочется поделиться частичкой своей жизни. Снова.   
Он фотографирует плед, захватывая в кадр оставшиеся сэндвичи и контейнер с клубникой и виноградом и, как есть, без эффектов и обработки, отправляет в инстаграм. Разве что комментарий пишет.   
«Меня переполняет счастье».   
\- Ты знаешь, - говорит Стив, укладываясь головой на колени Тони, - я тебя встретил благодаря инстаграму.   
\- Занимательно, - хмыкает Тони.   
\- Крайне, - соглашается Стив и блаженно жмурится, чувствуя, как Тони перебирает его волосы. – Перед тем, как меня в ночи понесло искать кофе, какой-то тип написал комментарии к нескольким моим постам. У меня тогда и без того настроение было не очень, а тут ещё и этот… Апельсиновый Пончик. Добавил. В общем, настроение не очень, мне гадостей написали, кофе закончился… Так что необходимость проветриться, ну, и найти кофейню стала вдруг очень острой. А ты не отвлекайся, пожалуйста, - просит он Тони, потому что тот оставил его шевелюру в покое.   
Но просьбу Тони игнорирует. Вместо этого он, как-то нехорошо хихикая, тянется к своему телефону. Проделывает несколько манипуляций, пишет что-то, а потом протягивает телефон Стиву, дабы он мог полюбоваться результатом действий.   
Стив вглядывается в экран, а потом изумлённо смотрит на Тони.   
Потому что под его только что выложенной фотографией в инстаграме красуется комментарий от Апельсинового Пончика.   
«Главное, теперь не лопнуть от этого счастья. Тебе-то уже всё равно будет, а людям мучайся потом: отскрести или замазать»   
У Стива просто нет слов. Вообще. Никаких.   
\- Сам виноват, - припечатывает Тони сквозь смех.   
\- Почему это? – возмущённо спрашивает Стив. – Между прочим, у всех бывают периоды, когда…   
\- Когда хочется поныть. Да, я в курсе. Но, во-первых, не все это делают в инстаграмме, а, во-вторых, не у всех в инстаграме с полмиллиона подписчиков…   
\- Вот уж не думал, что я кому-то мешаю своим нытьём…   
\- …и, в-третьих, не на всех подписана ассистентка Джейн Фостер! А на тебя она мало того, что подписана, так ещё и можно сказать, твоя фанатка.   
\- И где связь?   
\- О, боже!.. – Тони закатывает глаза. – Она меня просто достала. И вся связь. Вот постишь ты какую-нибудь сопливую чушь, когда тебе скучно и грустно… и не надо на меня так смотреть, некоторые твои посты - это именно сопливая чушь… Так вот. Ты постишь, Льюис, её зовут Дарси Льюис, это видит… а потом начинается. Ах, Стиву грустно, Стива кто-то обидел, ему плохо, ах, бедненький он, несчастненький… И так каждый раз. На протяжении получаса. С периодическими возвращениями к волнующей теме в дальнейшем, причём, не отвлекаясь от работы. Фостер к ней привыкла и внимания не обращает, а я вот не выдержал! Да и кто бы выдержал?! Кроме Фостер, конечно.   
В процессе весьма богатого на эмоции рассказа, Стив начинает смеяться, сначала тихо, а под конец хохочет в голос.   
\- Да-а, тебе смешно, - возмущается Тони. – А мне Льюис своим зудением про разнесчастного тебя весь мозг тогда на протяжении дня вынесла. А у нас эксперимент… никак не шёл. Вот я и не сдержался. Первый раз. А где первый раз, там и второй. И третий тоже.   
\- Я ей что-нибудь подарю, - сообщает Стив. – Что-нибудь очень хорошее.   
\- Не вздумай, - говорит Тони. – Я, значит, страдал, а ты ей за мои страдания ещё и что-то хорошее дарить собрался? Нет уж!   
\- Не за твои страдания, а за тебя, - мягко улыбается Стив.   
Тони же улыбается самодовольно.   
Делает громче музыку на телефоне.   
А потом целует Стива. 

_Every step I've taken_   
_Has led me here to where you are_   
_But all that I believe in_   
_Is keeping me from seeing too far_   
_Throwing out the questions,_   
_Waiting for the right reply_   
_Looking for the answers,_   
_Tell me will it be tonight?_

_But now it's too late,_   
_It's taking over me_   
_It feels so supernatural_   
_And I'm pulled the other way_   
_It's more than I can take and_   
_I'm losing hold of everything_   
_When it's more than physical_   
_It's kind of hard to see beyond the glow_   
_And no matter how I try_   
_You know I can't deny_   
_'Cause you feel so supernatural_


End file.
